dating Krum
by a good idea
Summary: Viktor Krum went to Hogwarts and is dating hermione! Ron is very very sad :'c it's a bit repetitious but i think it's a good story, enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

Viktor Krum sent a letter to Hermione saying that he missed her to much so he was transferring to Hogwarts, when Ron read the letter he throw it to the floor and went to his room, he still had feelings for her since they're last break up but she didn't knew it. When Krum arrived to Hogwarts it wasn't too hard for the Sorting Hat to deciding which house Krum was going to, when he say "Gryffindors" Hermione gave a jump and went hug Viktor, Ron looked down and fought that, that way, they were going to be even closer, what made him really sad.

In the next day Krum asked Hermione out (Ginny kept Ron informed about their relationship) and she said yes. When they came to the Gryffindors' tower Ron was sat on the couch waiting for they to arrive with Crookshanks on his lap

-Ho…hi… - Ron tried to make conversation to know how the date was – did…did you have fun?

-A lot of – Krum answer, he's accent improved a lot "it was Hermione" Ron fought

-Did you…had dinner and stuff?

-And we dance a little after – Krum answer looking to Hermione and laughing together with Ron following them but it was just sad

Krum gave Hermione a good night kiss and went to his room, Hermione was leaving too but Ron grabbed her arm and started talking

-So…did you…ha…talk with him about…ha…the SPEW? – Ron said immediately

-No, he got that idea out of my head

Ron felt his heart break when he heard that, Ron spent the evening knitting hats and socks for the house-elves and had them in his hand but he quickly hide them on his back. Hermione went to her room leaving Ron there alone with Crookshanks.

In the next day Ron went to the breakfast table and sat next to Harry and Ginny, when he saw Hermione approaching he was happy but when we saw Krum holding hands with her he got up and left. He didn't went to potions or history of magic, what made Harry worry, but Hermione didn't even notice it, she was too busy with Krum. At lunch Harry went talk to Ginny and she said that she saw him when she was having care of magical creatures, Ron was walking around Hogwarts with nothing to do but kicking a rock. Ron didn't went to any classes that day and Harry went to talk to him at night

-Ron! Where were you? We were sick worried

-Sorry, but… I just couldn't see their faces…

-Look, I know it's hard, but you can't skip classes, in fact she didn't even notice you were gon…hops

-What? She didn't notice me? Really – he asked looking into his yeas and saying "please tell me that's not real"

They both went to bed and didn't say a word to each other but Harry sure notice Ron huffy when Krum got in


	2. Chapter 2

In the next day Ron went to the breakfast table where Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Viktor were sitting (Harry and Ginny looked to each other, afraid what was going to happened)

-Good morning everyone – Ron said with a smile on his face and sitting on the table next to Ginny

-Are you okay? – Ginny asked, worry

-Of course. Why wouldn't I be? – He said looking to Hermione

-Ah…no particular reason

When Hermione and Krum left Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and whispered, angry "what is going on with you?"

-I've just decided that I wasn't going to be upset with something like that. Me and her is past, her and Krum is present and I just need to get use to it because there's how things going to be

Ginny was surprise and very impress with his brothers felling. When Harry and Ron went to the dungeons to have potions Hermione and Krum were sitting on a corner, slugging, and Hermione bit Krum's lower lip, what made Ron petrified, Harry notice it and, afraid of Ron decided to skip classes again, held his arm and pulled him inside the classroom. Harry decided to cheer Ron up when they were making a potion

-Hey Ron, don't worry about that. They are going to kiss a lot of times, you just need to get use to it

-You don't understand – Ron said stiff and looking down to his Cauldron – that was our code

-Code? What do you mean?

-The first time I said "I love you" I was so nervous that she kissed me to try to calm me down and she bit my lower lip, so, for that day forward, biting each other's lip means "I love you"

Harry opened his mouth but he couldn't think about anything that may help Ron in that moment. Ron didn't say a word during the entire day and Harry couldn't too. They were passing throw the corridor and Ron saw Krum holding Hermione and he just couldn't resist, he run into his direction and punched him hard in the face "are you crazy?" Krum said after punching Ron back (what leaved a much bigger mark then Ron's hand) Hermione hold Krum to not hurt Ron anymore but it just helped Ron giving another punch and say "stay away from my girl" Krum couldn't hold it, he just throw Ron to the floor and say while punching his nose "your…girl?...she's…mine!". Finally some teacher arrived and got Krum away from Ron; Hermione got close to Ron and pulled him to the hospital wing to stop his nose from bleeding

-Should it be Madam Pomfrey to cure me? – Ron ask when he was sitting in a bed on the hospital wing and Hermione was taking care of his nose

-Yes – she answered while treating his break nose – but I'm studding medical magic and she says that is good for me to treat these small… issues – she chose her words before saying them

Ron laugh – is there something that you're not studying?

-Divination – she answer

They both laugh and stared to each other for a while, finally Hermione ask

-Why did you do that? Why did you punch Viktor?

-Because… - he try to chose well his word too – because you bit his lower lip…remember?

-Ho…really? I didn't notice it…are you okay?

-I am now. Look at my nose, is good as new

-No, Ron, I mean… are you felling okay? Emotionally?

-Well…not really…I still have feelings for you…strong ones

-That's why you said "my girl"?

-Yes…


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione were at the hospital wing and Ron was sitting in a bed with Hermione, on her feet, right in front on him. She stayed quiet for a while so, he grabbed her hand. She try to get his hand out of Ron's, because she had a boyfriend, but she couldn't, she didn't want it, she want for Ron to hold his hand, and much more.

-I really love you Hermione

-I… - she was about to say "I love you too" but suddenly Krum got in and they were holding hands and their foreheads where united

-What is going on here? – Krum yelled, angry – what are you doing with MY girl?

-Viktor… - Hermione tried to talk but she didn't knew what to say

-You want that I breaker your nose again?

-Do it – Ron challenge him – I want Hermione to fix my nose again, maybe this time we kiss if you don't interrupt us

Krum lift his right arm, ready to punch Ron again, but Hermione grabbed his arm and scream "stop"

-Hermy-Own-Ninny… - Ron light, it looks like we could speak perfect English, but he couldn't even say the name of her girlfriend. Krum lift his arm again but Hermione pull him again

-Viktor…can you…just….just go…please – he try to look into her eyes but she just avoid his face and looked to a corner. He left but first he gave Ron a look "if you touch her it's not just your nose to get broke"

Ron got close to Hermione and grabbed her waist and said "where were we?" he try to kiss her but she moved her head, pull him away and said "I need to think"

He respect that, she got out the room and just set on his bed and sighed

In the next day Ron and Harry went practice Quidditch (Harry wanted to distract Ron) they release the Bludgers and the Snitch and start playing, Ron got on his position and Harry on his. When nobody was looking, Ron got hit by a Bludger on the head and fell of his broom. When he woke up he was at the Hospital wing (again) and Hermione was around him with Madame Pomfrey giving her instructions

-Next you gave him these and that's all, just like I did Harry in your second year, remember?

-Yes, okay, thank you Miss Pomfrey

Madame Pomfrey left the room and Ron outlined a smile, which Hermione saw and told him to stop playing hide and seek. He set on his bed, with a lot of pain, and started talking to her

- You look beautiful when you taking care of me – he said, with pain, looking like he just got up

-It's the second time you're here in two days, this is dangerous Ron

-If I had a sexy nurse every time I don't matter if I came here three times a day

-Stop goofing around Ron, this is serious

-Black? He's here?

-Ron!

-Okay, okay, I'll stop – he looked at his arm witch Hermione was fixing – You know…I did this on purpose

-What?

-I saw that Bludger coming, but I wanted it to hit me

-Are you crazy Ron Weasley?

-Yes, for you – she gave his a look and he decided to talk seriously – I let it hit me because I wanted to came were and I wanted you to treat me

-Ron… - she tried to be straight but that was so cute that she couldn't help it outlined a smile – that's dangerous, you could got really hurt

-I know but… - he grabbed her hand - fell so good when we're like these

-You almost broke you're head. Is there rally worth it?

-Yes… - he rubbed her hand with his thumb – when you fell so good as I do, every single pain is worth it

In that moment Hermione was about to kiss Ron but Krum enter the room "it had to be" Ron whispered and Hermione hit him in a place she knew it wouldn't interfere on Ron's recuperation.

-What are you doing here Viktor? – Hermione ask always looking down

-I wanted to talk to you…do we really need to break up?

-You guys break up? – Ron shout (getting hurt on his rib)


	4. Chapter 4

Krum holed Ron from his shirt, which made him lots of paints, and was ready to punch him real hard but, this time, it wasn't Hermione who stop him, it was Madam Pomfrey

-What do you think you're doing young man? This boy is hurt. Get out of here these instant!

He left, but not before whispering "your right. I'm a man and he's just a boy" Ron ear that and he was ready to get up and punch him but Hermione and his pains wouldn't let him

-You have to ignore him – Hermione suggested

-I'm trying, but it's hard

-You have to try harder, now just lay down and let me take care of you

-Whit pleasure – he laugh and made her giggle too

In the next day Ron was still in the hospital wing and his brothers and best friend went visited him

-So, how are you felling today? – Ginny asked

-A little better, I've an awesome nurse taking care of me – Ron looked to Hermione witch were taking care of other patient in the room

-And how're things with Krum?

-Crappy. He came here yesterday and I heard him say to Hermione that they had break up. Isn't this great?

-Yes, I guess so – Ginny reflected – so what are you going to do now?

-I don't know – Ron thought, looking to Hermione and sighing – I guess I'll talk to her or something like that

When the bell ringed they all left the room except Harry, Hermione and Ron, of course, and Harry whispered

-Why did you do that? Why did you let yourself get hit by that bludger?

-What do you men?

-Don't try to act silly with me. I saw you seeing it, why didn't you divert?

-Because I knew she would b the one who treated me

-Does she know that?

-Yes, she's the first person that I told. But don't say anything to Krum

-Okay man. But what are you going to do now?

-I don't know, I'll probably just… - he shut up when he saw Hermione approaching

-Hi Harry, let's go to class?

-Aã…yes, sure

-See you soon Ron – she kissed him on the forehead and left the room with Harry

Ron stayed there, thinking, when everyone was in class and the guy next to him sleeping. He fought in what should he say to her, in what shouldn't he say and finally, when she arrived, he had the all speech memorized

-Hermione I… - she interrupted him to say hello but he continued talking – I really like you, and I want to be with you, I know you like me too because otherwise you wouldn't break up with Krum. Please, let's bee together

-Ron…I…don't know what to say…I… - but she was interuped by Krum who showed up and made Ron role his eyes. He got close to Hermione, putted his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept a stupid smile on his face

-Wait – Ron said – you too are…?

-Back together – Krum finished his phrase whit an even bigger smile


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Ron got out the Hospital wing he went to his room, sad with Krum and Hermione get back together, and had decided to give up, he lost, Hermione was Krum's, he will never going to be with her. When he got to the room he gave a poke to a frame that was in his night table, he picked it up and saw that was a picture of Hermione and him, when they were dating. He use to see that picture every night, before he fall asleep, because it remembers him good times and helped him sleep better. That's when he realized that he couldn't give up, he wanted to be happy, he wanted Hermione and he wasn't going to let Krum get in his way, so, for that day forward, he was never going to give up on her, he was never ever going to give up on the girl of his life, he was going to fight for her (literally). In the next day, he got out his bed, got dressed, did some pushups and left the Gryffindors' tower. He was ready to do something, whatever it was, independently the person who got in front of him first. Krum was alone in a corner and Ron just run into his direction and punched him, he punched him like he never punched anyone before, Ron pulled his wand from his jeans and he was ready to stupefy Krum but that was when he felt someone garbing him by his waist. He quickly realized whose hands were those, they were soft, gentile and fragile, they had to be Hermione's. Ron turned and saw her, he was so happy, he just punched Krum and Hermione was grabbing him that was being his best day ever. That was when we felt a strong pain in his neck and pass out.

Ron opened his eyes and where was he? In the hospital wing, again (that was getting really drab) but then he realized why he loved to be in there. Hermione was next to him, grabbing his hand and sleeping on a really uncountable chair. He tried to put her next to him without waking her up but it was impossible

-Good morning – Hermione said

-Ho yea I forget, I didn't said that to you today

-sleep well?

-you mean last night or this little nap

Hermione laugh and told Ron that Krum punched him and he faint, he felt a little bad but that was when Hermione said

-I broke up whit him, again

-WHAT?

-I'm tired of his violent behavior, he think that he's stronger than everyone else and he…he said "you're choosing him over me? I'm not afraid of spiders" that was it, I wasn't letting him talk trash about my man

-You're man?

-Yes – she blushed – you're my man

Ron set on the bed and kiss her.


End file.
